Snowed in
by blink182sbaby
Summary: It all happened on a snowy day where Spike showed his true feelings to Buffy...but it was that same snowy day...that caused his feeling to be 'snowed in'...please read...it's my second fan fic...chap 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

"Buffy, Buffy calm down," Dawn told Buffy as she tried to catch her while she was pacing back and forth in the room. "I can't. Spike hasn't come back and he hasn't called. Maybe we should go to his crypt," Buff immediately grabbed her coat. "Okay," Anya said as she grabbed her coat also. They arrived at Spike's crypt and went inside. "Spike! Spike are you here?" Buffy was nearly crying. "He's not here. I'm going out to find him." She ran out the door. "Come on guys! We have to go get her before she runs into some demon or something!" Xander was pointing at the door. "No, let her find him, she's capable of doing that." Dawn said defending Buffy.  
  
-Outside the Crypt-looking for Spike-  
  
"Spike! Spike where are you!!! Spi-" Buffy stopped as she saw Spike standing in the middle of the park looking into the sky. She walked over and stood next to him. Even though she was crying, it was a little less now. Spike slowly grabbed Buffy's hand. Buffy looked down at their hands. "Spike," Buffy whispered slowly. "Why hello luv," he looked into her eyes. He then let his emotions take the best of him. He kissed her, she kissed him back, but just like Buffy, she pushed him away. "No. Spike. No. Not now." "Why not luv? You know you want to." He squeezed out a grin, trying to lighten the mood. "Yes, I mean no. I mean, I can't. It's not that I don't want to. I just can't." Buffy looked away from Spike and ran out of the park all the way home. Spike just stood there confused. He then looked into the snowy sky once more. "Bloody snow. You're supposed to make everything beautiful, but you just ruin the most amazing and good moments. You make them bloody hell. Bloody hell." Spike dropped his head and walked out of the park and into his crypt.  
  
Everybody was gone by then, so he had some time to think.  
  
-Summers' house-  
  
"Did you find him?" Dawn asked Buffy as she walked into the house wiping her tears. "Yah," Buffy squealed as she ran upstairs to her room. "Ahhhhh, I understand." Anya told herself as she nodded her head. "Understand what?" "Why Buffy is crying and why she won't tell us the details," Anya responded to Dawn's question. "Then tell us, smartie" "He kissed her." "What? How do you know that?" "It's obvious. I mean come on, she came in here, all-crying, wiped her mouth, and kept it closed. He obviously kissed her. Jeez, you guys are blind." Anya got up from her seat next to Xander and looked at everyone. She then sighed and went into the kitchen to get more coffee. "Whatever, I'll go talk to her." Dawn got up from her chair and ran upstairs. "Knock knock, Buffy can I come in?" "Whatever. Come in if you want," Buffy rolled over to her other side as Dawn walked in. "Hey sis, what's wrong? What happened with Spike?" "Nothing, nothing happened." ~He kissed me that's all.and I think I liked it. Buffy shut up. This is Spike we're talking about~ "Anya says that he kissed you. Some how she could tell. Uh, is it true?" "Okay, do you want me to tell you the truth?" Dawn nodded. "Alright, he kissed me! Okay? Do you feel better now?" Buffy snapped. She jumped off the bed and went over and looked out the window. Dawn was still sitting on the bed looking at Buffy's back. "Did you like it?" "I don't know," Buffy was still standing at the window. "What if I did?" Buffy said as she turned around slowly to look at Dawn. She had started to cry again. "Oh Buffy, don't cry, come on." Dawn grabbed her in her arms while Buffy sat down on the bed. Dawn put her head on Buffy's shoulder. Buffy responded by leaning her head on Dawn's. "I just don't want to lose him again, you know?" She turned to look at Dawn. "Yah I know, you're not the only one who doesn't want to lose him. After almost losing you, he took care of me. And he's like a brother/father figure." Buffy began to cry again. She couldn't picture her life without Spike. He meant so much to Dawn, and now she was realizing that he meant a little something to her too. 


	2. Did she mean it?

She then decided to go see him and talk to him about what had happened earlier.  
  
-Right outside the crypt-  
  
There was a loud bang/knock on his door that woke Spike from his rest on his chair. He had fallen to sleep after watching reruns of Passions.  
  
"Bloody hell! You could knock next time it wouldn't be so ba-" Spike stopped right in the middle of his word when he saw Buffy. She was covered in snow and looked absolutely beautiful. "Well, hello luv." He stepped aside and let her in. ~How am I even able to talk to such an exquisite thing as Buffy, my Buffy? ~ Spike thought.  
  
"I need to talk to you."  
  
"Uh oh. Here it comes. 'Spike you're evil, we shouldn't talk, I should've killed you a long time ago.' Save it Buffy, I've heard it plenty of times."  
  
"Fine, if that's what you think I came here to say, then I'll leave." She got up from her seat on his chair and started to walk towards the door.  
Spike jumped in front of her and grabbed her arms. He looked into her eyes and knew that it was something a bit more depressing/happy that she meant to tell him.  
  
"Tell me pet."  
  
"Well," Buffy turned around and started to walk forwards but allowed Spike to hold her around her waist as they sat down on the couch.  
  
"What is it luv?" Spike just kissed her neck and made her day all better.  
  
"Well, I need to talk to you about earlier, in the park."  
  
"Oh." Spike let go of her and just sat down the couch next to Buffy with his face forward.  
  
"It's not bad.well not all of it." She looked into his eyes as he turned to her. "I didn't mean everything I said. I was having a bad day and when I couldn't find you, I freaked."  
  
Spike's eyes lit up when she said that she freaked. "Really?" A smile crept across his face.  
  
"Yah. I need you Spike. You're one of the few, no, scratch that you're the only person I can talk to when I'm having a bad day. And I needed to talk to you today, but I couldn't find you. And I didn't expect to start making out with you."  
  
"Well, to tell you the truth luv, that's all we do." A slight smirk was forming on his face.  
~Oh wow, I love when he does that. He's so beautiful, why can't I be nicer to him. Duh Buffy! He's a vampire.well yah so was Angel but then again Angel turned evil and Spike hasn't been evil since the time he confessed his love for me. ~ Buffy was analyzing so hard that her face was scrunching up and Spike noticed.  
  
"What you thinking about, pet?"  
  
"Trying to figure something out."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like why I love you." Buffy stopped dead in her tracks. ~SHIT!!!! ~ She just got up and ran out the crypt as fast as her legs could carry her. Spike just sat there with his eyes wide and mouth open.  
  
"She said it. She said that she loved me." Spike couldn't stop smiling the rest of the night and the next morning.  
  
-At the Summers house-  
  
There was a knock on the house and Xander opened the door. It was Spike.  
  
"Hello whelp. Is Miss Buffy home by chance?"  
  
"And what makes you so happy this morning.Spike?" Xander kinda snarled at him.  
  
"Everything, especially what Buffy told me last night. It was the best day of my life."  
  
"And what exactly did she say, that you were a good sex partner?"  
  
Spike growled but returned to his smile. "No, not even close, well whelp you're going to love this," he chuckled a little bit. "She said she loved me, well then she ran out and to here, but that's beside the point. Is my luv here?" Spike stuck his head in the door to look around for Buffy. "Ah there she is."  
  
Buffy came down the stairs and saw Spike. Her eyes just teared up, but she was smiling, she then stopped and her feet wouldn't let her move. Xander turned around, quickly looked at Buffy, turned back to Spike, and then did a dramatic double take. Spike pushed him away and walked up to Buffy.  
  
"Hello luv. How was your night last night, after you came home? Did you sleep well? Cuz I sure did."  
  
Buffy looked up at him, he looked so happy, and surprisingly enough, she was happy too. "Um, it was fine. I slept pretty well, except for the fact that I cryed myself to sleep, but other than that, I slept fine."  
  
Spike put his arm around her shoulders and she rested her head on his shoulder. She was so tired. "Why did you cry last night pet?" Spike seemed like he was actually, deeply concerned.  
  
"Well," they sat down together on her couch, still leaning on his shoulder. "When I thought about how I left last night, it just hurt so much, I couldn't bear to think about leaving you like that after saying what I did."  
  
"Oh I didn't mind, it was the thought that you actually said it that counts." He laughed a little bit and kissed the top her head. Her hair was so soft and golden blonde. It was obvious she took a shower and dried her hair this morning. She was in a worn out pair of jeans and a white tee shirt. "God you're so beautiful," he whispered in her ear.  
  
"You're not too shabby yourself," she looked up at him and kissed him tenderly on the lips.  
Right at that moment, Giles came in and saw them kissing. She was curled up next to him and he had his arms around her.  
  
"Buffy, I have some bad news."  
  
Buffy stopped kissing Spike and looked up at him. Giles turned his head and said, "Dawn-  
  
A/N-HaHaHaHaHaHa-you thought u'd find out the good part.hahahhaha!!! I got u.but anyways.I hope you liked the second chapter.I'm sorry it took so long, I've had no time at all so don't HATE me.but anyways please R/R! thanx ~Blink182sbaby 


End file.
